Gohan's Ride
by almightygohan
Summary: Chpt. 1 of my first Fic, Gohan is a motocross racer! PG for reasons to come in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Gohan's Ride  
  
A/N: This is an A/U where all the DBZ characters are motocross racers =)  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING HERE BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS, EVEN THE CHARACTERS YOU WOULDN'T THINK I DONT OWN! PLEASE DONT SUE!!!!!!!! (My friend gave me the idea's for the character's I almost but don't quite own, if you're wondering)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm heading out to practice now!" shouted Gohan as he strapped on his helmet.  
  
"Okay!" Chi-Chi shouted back, "come back in before dinner!"  
  
Gohan revved the engine up for a minute, then went off, zooming around the first turn of his practice course. He hit the first jump perfectly, gaining a good 15-ft. The teenager pulled a quick bar hop before landing. The next jump was alot bigger, and he got almost 25 ft., while pulling a good long fender kiss. He looked at the gauge and noticed his speed. If he didn't slow down he'd blow the next turn. "Ahhhhhh!!!" he screamed as he flew through the fence. "I can't believe it! I do that every time!"  
  
Dinner  
  
"Kaasan......" Gohan started, ".... I was thinking, do you think I could enter the competition next week?"  
  
"That'd be a great idea!" Chi-Chi said happily, "I heard the prize is really big."  
  
That went good, Gohan thought, I didn't think she'd actually say yes.   
  
The rest of the dinner went as usual, Gohan and Goten stuffing their faces at the speed of sound while Chi-Chi ate at a normal pace. I can't wait to tell everyone at school tomorrow. Gohan thought as he headed upstairs to do his homework and go to sleep.  
  
School   
  
"Wassup everybody?" Gohan asked his his posse at lunch.  
  
"Watching the game, having a bud," his friend Greg said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, don't start that again, remember how long you guys went on last time?" Said Erin with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"About an hour and a half," nick answered jokingly.  
  
"Guess what!" Gohan said excitedly.  
  
"Aliens have landed?" questioned Greg.  
  
"You're getting a haircut?" Erin joked.  
  
"Your mom actually said yes for once?" Nick asked seriously.  
  
"Close, but no cigar. I'm competing in next weeks motocross tournament!" Gohan almost shouted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Uhh, never mind then," Gohan said. At least there's one person I can count on to care, Gohan thought as he dumped his tray.  
  
Meanwhile, at the other end of the room.   
  
Videl Satan was sitting with her friends, talking about next week's tournament. "I heard motocross racers are really, REALLY sexy," mused Videl.  
  
"We'll, it looks boring to me!" said Lindsey stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah, we don't wanna go!" said Kate angrily.   
  
"Aww, c'mon, give it a chance, it'll be fun!" Said Videl, trying to persuade her friends into coming.   
  
"I guess, if it'll make you happy," sighed Lindsey  
  
"Yesssssss!" Videl exclaimed, trying hard not to jump out of her seat.  
  
Gohan's locker  
  
"Sup, Videl?" Gohan asked as they he stuffed books in and took out his assignments.  
  
"I'm going to the motocross tournament next week," she said excitedly.  
  
"Really?" asked Gohan, "I'm gonna be in it."  
  
Next Time: Videl's Reaction and The First Round!  
  
PLEASE review as this is my first fic EVER.  



	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Videl's Reaction and the Race  
  
"Are you crazy!" Videl shouted, "you could get hurt, even killed out there!"  
  
"Ahh, but you forget that i am a super saiya-jin," Gohan replied cooly.  
  
"Yeah, well, i still don't like it!" Videl shouted back as she stomped away.  
  
Geeze, what's up her butt? thought Gohan on his flight home, she know's i'll be fine.  
  
As The World Turns  
  
And so the world went on normally, and Gohan finally mastered the second turn. Chi-Chi went on normally, and Goten just stood in awe admiring his brother half the time, the rest of his time he was pulling pranks on Vegeta with Trunks.Videl was still royally pissed at Gohan, who still was completely clueless. but Monday wasn't normal. Monday was the start of the tournament. On the way to the track, Gohan was still thinking about why Videl was so mad at him. She hadn't said a word to him since last Monday. His thought's evaporated as his favorite song, Do It Again by Boiler Room, came on the radio.  
  
The Race  
  
"Gentlemen, start your engines!" shouted the race official. The most famous words in racing, huh? Gohan thought to himself as he rounded the first turn, whoever declared that was definantly stoned, definantly. He kept his mind on the track for the rest of the race. On the first jump he decided to show off like a bastard, and pulled a Kobe, almost costing him the race. everyone cheered as he almost but not quite missed the landing. I am NOT gonna try that again. he decided barreling down the first straightaway. He regained first and turned as sharp as he could, barely making it out of the turn smoothly. Next came a series of jumps and whoops that allowed him to get far ahead, seeing as his specialty was in the air (and seeing as he ki could help him speed up in the air without being noticed). He turned quite badly and lost his first place reign. now it was a straightaway to the finish. He hit the gas hard. He hit it really hard. then he overheated and took second. Damnit! he shouted at himself, stupid mistakes like that shouldn't be happening.   
  
Winner's Party  
  
At the party later, he noticed for the first time who it was who won. He was shocked when he found out that it was none other than Vegeta, who had cut his hair short and was starting to grow a moustache (think vegeta in GT). That made Gohan want to win even more, because we all know, a saiya-jin can't turn down a good competition, espescially with other saiya-jins. As he lay in his bed thinking, he found himself thinking of Videl again. Why was she so mad? She know's i'll be fine, doesn't she? hmmm.   
  
Next Time: An Answer For Gohan and the Second Race  
  
A/N sorry i took a while, and i'm sorry it's so short. I'm getting some writer's block and need some reviews.  



End file.
